Caught in the crowed
by guitarbabe2005
Summary: Song Fic sorta - ever wonder why James was like he was? What could be lurking in his past? What life shatter moment could he cause? ever wonder about Jane? Also a twist at the end Roughly based on a song Sorry suck at summaries rated M for violenc


**Summary – Song Fic sorta - ever wonder why James was like he was? What could be lurking in his past? What life shatter moment could he cause? Also a twist at the end Roughly based on a song Sorry suck at summaries rated M for violence.**

**Hey all this is my VERY first twilight story I hope you like it, it is written from a girls POV who we all know and love to hate... well dislike but I will let you guess haha. she knew James when he was human and this story explains a little how he became the cold heartless vampire that he is and a little about our mystery girl**

**Song is Caught in the crowed by Kate Miller-Heidke **

**oOoOoOo**

_**There was a guy at my school when I was in high school **_

_**We'd ride side by side in the morning on our bicycles **_

There he was again his pale brown hair poking out from under his helmet, his red bike shining in the sunlight. Looking at him from the corner of my eye a faint blush raced across my face every day for the last 7 months since he moved here we rode side by side and never said anything to each other. Every day I longed to reach out my hand and say "Hi I'm Jane" but I never did, we raced the last hill to school he was bigger and faster than me but some days I won though mainly it was him.

_**Never even spoken or faced each other **_

_**But on the last hill we'd race each other **_

When we finally slowed our bikes and locked them on the racks, we went out ways not seeing each other until the bell rang at the end of the day and we unlocked our bikes and rode back up the hill how I lived for these moments.

_**When we reached the racks we'd each go our own way **_

_**I wasn't in his classes, I didn't know his name **_

As I reached the bike racks the next day I took a deep breath and squared my shoulders holding out a hand I said

"Hi, I'm Jane" I let out a soft sigh it felt good to talk to the guy who was my travel companion

_**When we finally got to speak he just stared at his feet **_

_**And mumbled a sentence that ended with 'James'**_

He stared at my hand for a moment, his pale cornflower blue eyes flickering between my hand and my face, before he looked at his feet and dug his toe into the ground, his rough voice mumbled his words, and all I made out was _James. _I could feel the beginnings of a goofy grin crawling onto my face I FINALLY knew his name. Hopping onto my pink bike I sent a full grin in his direction inwardly laughing at the fain blush that came across his face as he pushed his hair off his face as I turned and rode a small distance I stopped and looked over my shoulder and yelled

"You coming?" as I laughed and started to peddle away a few moments later James caught up and we continued along our regular trip separating towards the last stretch and heading towards our respected homes. As I changed into my pyjamas and slipped between my covers as my eyes fluttered closed I couldn't help but look forward until tomorrow that night my dreams were filled with red and pink bikes, hills that went on forever and cornflower blue eyes.

_**I was young and caught in the crowd **_

_**I didn't know then what I know now **_

The next day I was buzzing with energy positively humming as I ran out the door and hopped onto my bike laughing as I saw my brother swiftly moving on his skateboard. Pushing my legs harder I felt the grin spread wider on my face as I saw James like over other day he was at 'our' corner as I slid to a stop I shyly said

"Hi" a small grin spread across his face

"Hey Jane" he said as he started down the hill. Once more we rode in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable just us

_**I was dumb, and I was proud **_

_**And I'm sorry **_

As we pulled up at the racks I quickly smiled and ran off to join my brother and friends I liked James I really did but I couldn't be seen with him, no one would understand

_**If I could go back do it again **_

_**I'd be someone you could call friend **_

_**Please please believe that I'm sorry **_

I felt his gaze heavy against my back squaring my shoulders I refused to look back

_**Well he was quite a big guy, kinda shy and quiet **_

_**When the kids called him weird he didn't try to deny it **_

"I don't know Janie, I think the weirdo has a thing for ya" my best friend Steph stage whispered as James walked within ear shot I felt a hot blush run across my face as I saw James's posture stiffen slightly as he hurried past us and pushed open the large doors. I grabbed a seat next to the window and stole glances watching.

_**Every lunchtime he'd spend walking by himself **_

_**Round the boundary of the grounds til he heard the bell **_

Every day for the rest of the week I sat in the same chair and stared out the window he was always moving his eyes searching the ground as he searched for something no one else could see. His movements predatory, he looked like one of the Indian trackers from our American history books but what he was tracking I don't know. Like clockwork as the 5-minute warning bell rung he stopped his body language changing he looked like a different person as he walked back towards the school like a man on death row. He put on his mask and armour ready to ignore the names he never tried to deny

Each day we still rode together though our relationship had moved back a step no longer did he smile my way or say hi on the Friday I let out a sigh of relief two day I did not have to feel the weight if his accusing stare

_**Well one day I found him, joined him on his walk **_

As always Monday rolled around and as the bell signalled for lunch grabbing the brown bag from my locker I saw James walk out the doors, the defeated slump of his shoulders told me he must be having a bad day. Moving quickly I followed him out only a few feet behind him before his long strides shortened so, I was not running to keep up.

_**We were silent for a while until we started to talk **_

The seconds ticked by turning into minutes and neither of us spoke I wasn't sure what to say, how to apologise for how I acted and for my friends.

_**I told him my family were fighting in court **_

_**He said his step-dad and him always fought **_

Letting out a soft sigh I blurted out

"My parents are getting a divorce, next week we all need to be there coz they are fighting about who's taking us kids" James stopped walking for a moment saying nothing just staring at me before resuming his pace and I felt the familiar blush I get only around him I was about to walk back into the building when his liquid voice filled in the silence

"My step dad hits me, we are always fighting and me mum... don't do anything just turns the other cheek" I reached out a hand to touch him before I could make contact James move away a little his face void of all expression I felt my mouth open and close unsure what to say when James turned to me and asked

"What music you into?"

_**We talked about music, he was into punk **_

_**Told me all the bands that I liked were junk **_

I paused for a moment before I answered

"wellllllll I really like dance music really into the Jackson 5 now" (a/n trying to think of dated music first band I could think of)

"Your joking..." James laughed as I shook my head "well their junk and if they show your music taste all banks you like are junk. Best band ever two words Sex Pistols after them anything punk"

_**I said I'd never heard the songs the sex pistols sang **_

_**I laughed back at him and then the bell rang **_

I stared blankly up at him his height towering over me as I laughed and replied

"I'd never heard the songs the sex pistols sang" as the words left my lips the bell drowned out any chance of me asking him another question. Giving me a soft smile he turned and started walking back running after him I said

"Same time tomorrow?" he nodded

_**I was young and caught in the crowd **_

_**I didn't know then what I know now **_

_**I was dumb, and I was proud **_

"so Jane I saw you hanging out with the school charity case" sneered Vanessa the most popular girl in school I felt my heart rate pick up and my breathing quickening

"Y-y-yeah Mrs Myers made me... gives me some extra credit points" I stuttered Vanessa looked at me for a moment before a smirk worked its way onto her face

"the old hag better be giving you triple to been seen hanging out with him" she laughed as she walked away from me letting out a soft sigh I looked around and saw James's figure melt into the shadows as I whispered his name I slid down the lockers and rested my head against my knees I was such a bitch, I couldn't admit I was friends with him... did he hear? What does he think of me? Thoughts kept running around my head

_**And I'm sorry **_

_**If I could go back do it again **_

_**I'd be someone you could call friend **_

_**Please please believe that I'm sorry **_

Making up my mind I realising I should have taken it back, standing up quickly I weaved my way through the halls wishing I could go back and take those poisoned words back I didn't know if he had heard me but the slim chance he did spurned me on. I was going to admit we were friend and if my friends didn't accept that then they weren't my friends my smile faded as the bell rang, letting out a sigh I whispered

'there's always tomorrow'

_**It was after school in the afternoon **_

_**The corridors were crowded as we came out of the rooms **_

As the final bell rang I quickly pack my bag shoving everything in, I was going to tell James we could be friends both outside school and in, I wasn't ashamed. As I bounced out the door I saw a large crowed and heard the soft murmers

"_yeah they are putting him in his place"_

"_Not one of us"_

"_what a joke"_

Looking around I saw James in the centre of the circle his backpack slung over one shoulder

_**Three guys I knew pushed him into the cement **_

_**Threw away his bag and said he had no friends **_

A movement behind him caused James to swing around his body in a defensive pose one I guess he learnt from the beating his step dad gave him looking up I saw Parker, Fred and John facing him their arms crossed over their chests. I watched as they looked at each other a evil look on their faces as John ripped his bag away from him and Parker and Fred pushed him to the ground

"What a loser" sneered John as he emptied James's bag onto the ground they laughed as James looked around the circle the entire crowed around the group fell scilent

"Don't know what you're looking for freak, you have no friends" laughed Parker and his army boot fell onto his pencil case

_**He yelled that he did and he looked around **_

_**Tried getting up but they pushed him on down **_

"I DO!" yelled James looking frantically getting onto his knees Parker roughly pushed him back to the ground his boot applying pressure to James chest, I pulled myself a little further into the crowd it must have been the movement because suddenly his eyes pierced deep into my sould

_**That's when he saw me, called out my name **_

"JANE tell them, please Jane" I felt everyone's eyes swing my way I felt the weight of those stares

"JANE!" yelled James his eyes pleading taking a deep breath

_**And I turned my back, and just walked away **_

Swallowing I felt shame fill my face my eyes begged him to understand, James's face turned to stone and his eyes filled with anger and hatred as he looked at me I mouth _I'm sorry _and I turned my back and walked away

_**Yeah i turned my back, and just walked away **_

James didn't come to school the next day or the day after that I waited on our hill, willing his red bike to sail around the bend it never did. Weeks past and I finally gave up my heart heavy at the loss. I took to walking the fence line hoping one day I would see him. Slowly but surely as time never stands still summer turned to autumn and autumn to winter and winter into spring.

_**I was young and caught in the crowd **_

I watched as my 'friend' continued to pick on those weaker then themselves, even bearing the brunt of their accusations, walking out the doors during lunch I let out a soft sigh as the sun gently beat against my skin, as I moved past the large wood I heard someone calling my name turning I slowly walked towards to woods when I suddenly I saw him, standing there propped up against a tree

"Hey" he said as she started walking back into the woods picking up my pace I hurried after him

_**I didn't know then what i know now **_

_**I was dumb, and i was proud **_

As we got deeper and deeper into the wood I would catch sight of James until finally I saw him stop in a clearing his back to me.

"James I'm so sor..." James cut me off with a humourless laugh

"that's rich Janie," I watched as he circled me his movements predator like

"I thought you were my friend but you left me Jane," he sneered

"I'm so sorry, if I could take it back I would... I-I told everyone we were friends and I d-don't hang with them any more come back" I flinched as James suddenly pushed me into a tree wincing as the rough bark pressed into my tender flesh. I felt James cool breath wash over me looking into his eyes I gasped. His eyes were blood red

"What h-happened to you" I whispered James narrowed his eyes

"I changed... for the better I think no one will ever touch me again" he hissed his face close to mine

"and you Janie were the worst offender of all"

"I'm sor"

"DONT SAY IT" yelled James pushing me harder into the tree

"after that day, I ran to these very woods, in this very clearing. I stayed here all night wondering why... why me why when a pale stranger approached me she was beautiful the most beautiful woman I had ever seen her hair a bright red colour. She came to me and offered me a choice to join her or die". Running a hand down his body he smirked

"as you can see I made my choice, Victoria, that's her name bit me and for three days I was in hell only to return to this world stronger than any mortal, faster, smarter and my ability to track –imaginable you see Janie Victoria gave me life she made me like her. Sure it has its draw backs the scent of blood can make you do strange things but still, now little Janie your MINE" he hissed as his face neared my neck I felt my breathing speed up, I was going to die I felt tears run down my face as James's nose ran along my throat inhaling my scent. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, James shot up his hand reaching in and grabbed my phone he smirked as he read the screen

"Ah I almost forgot about Alec, today is your lucky day Janie my plans have changed" I screamed as James's teeth sunk into my neck, suddenly I felt fire burning my veins the tears falling faster than ever as I felt James drop me to the forest floor. Looking up I saw another pale figure join him. Her fire engine red hair a beacon in the darkness over taking me.

_**And I'm sorry **_

_**If I could go back, do it again **_

I don't know how long I was out but as I felt conscious return to me I sat up and blinked my eyes everything looked sharper, clearer I could smell everything as well suddenly a scent I didn't recognise filled my nose the sweetest smell I had ever smelt I could feel my mouth water and my throat ache like I had run a marathon with our drinking looking around I tied to find the source of the delicious smell. I saw James resting in a tree fork his eyes watching me, with a tilt of his head I looked around and saw my brother, my body moved on it s own accord as I ran over to him faster than ever before and I pushed him to the ground. I felt his hand cup my face

"Jane what's wrong with you? Where have you been? What is with your eyes? " my brother stuttered I leaned in the delicious scent stronger

"I'm sorry" I whispered self-loathing burning my throat as I turned my head

_**I'd be someone you could call friend **_

My twin brother Alec eyes widened as my teeth sliced through his palm moments later he was withering in pain whimpering I couldn't help but wonder what my choice's had caused I felt James's stare on me one last time as I turned to face him I couldn't help notice his arm simmering like diamonds in the sun

"What are you?" I whispered

"the real question is what are WE Janie" he sneered "we are Vampires I made you and now you've made your brother enjoy your own personal brand of hell" he spat as he turned and ran away I sank to my knees and stared down at my brother and watched as his whole being twisted with pain. I could feel a burn in my throat but pushed it aside my brother needed me and for once, I would do the right thing and put someone else before me

"I'm sorry James," I whispered into the wind and I let the soft dry sob wrack through my body. Feeling someone next to me I looked up and saw 3 ancient looking men I could tell they were vampires as well the oldest motioned towards Alec and a beautiful girl bound out of the forest and picked him up satisfied the oldest knelt down until he was level with me

"Welcome Jane, I'm Aro a master in the vampire world you my dear are special you have a gift, the ability to bring others pain, to stop your enemies and ours join us and you will never have to worry again." Aro said holding out a hand I felt another wave of pain, that's what I am a pain bringer I could feel something plucking at my memories. Slowly I could feel myself becoming light headed as the motion in my mind intensified until I couldn't remember why I should refuse, slowly I shook Aro's hand all I could remember was rage and, before my mind went blank a flash of cornflower blue eyes appeared in my mind. As I whispered "James please, please believe that I'm sorry" then all I could only remember my brother and these ancients before me.

_**Please please, believe that I'm sorry.**_

oOoOoOo

a/n: ooo trippy I bet none of you though it was Jane trippy I honestly didn't intend it but I was like well Jane causes pain oo and aro had janes memory warped that's why she agreed and became nasty so yeah please review

xx


End file.
